Untitled
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: piper dies and prue is devasttated. phoebe is suicidal and leo is heartbroken. sad ending, but it's also kinda happy. r&r! oneshot.


"Please don't die on me Piper!" Prue screamed at her, the doctors trying with all their might to save Piper Halliwell. 

"Full arrest!" a doctor ordered to the other highly trained professionals in the room. "Paddles!" Someone handed him the paddles. He rubbed the paddles together. He pressed them hard against Piper's cold chest.

"P-Prue, t-tell L-Leo I l-l-love him. I love you." Piper stuttered her last words. As the doctors tryed their futile attempts to save her, Prue just stood there in a daze, watching her lifeless sisters eyes stare at her last image of the room.

"I'm sor-"

"Go. Get out." Prue told them. The doctors slowly headed to the door. "NOW!" They rushed the rest of the way. Leo orbed in. He looked at her questioningly.

"I felt something. What did I sense?" Leo asked her. Prue sobbed. Leo hesitantly put his arms around her. What if Piper saw? She's never seen me hug Prue like this. Wht if she thinks I'm cheating on her? Leo thought.

"She's n-not g-g-g-gonna see you." Prue said. It was like she read his mind.

"Why not?" Leo asked. Prue sobbed some more. How do you tell someone that the love of their life is dead? Leo looked around the room until he found Piper. He slowly walked over to her, his heart breaking into millions of pieces.

"No. No, don't leave me! Why? Why did you have to take her! After all we fought for, this is the way it had to end?" Leo shreeked at the sky. Prue took her cell out of her pocket to call Phoebe. She was probably off somewhere making out with Cole.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoebe. Leo's gonna orb you here. There's something you need to know that I can't say over the phone. Be ready." Prue tryed at all costs to sound fine.

"Prue, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Prue said.

"Where is here?" Phoebe asked again.

"Phoebe! Just stop asking questions. You'll find out everything when you get here!" Prue snapped.

"Okay. See you soon. Bye." Phoebe hung up before Prue could say another word.

"Leo, you're going to pick up Phoebe. Wipe all those tears off your face. We must look fine to Phoebe until she finds out. Okay?" Prue ordered. Leo nodded his head as he tryed one last time to heal her. He wiped away his tears but they just kept coming and coming. He wiped them away and fought to keep them in. It worked. He orbed out.

((Phoebe))

"Phoebe! What's going on?" Cole walked after her. Phoebe placed her lip gloss in her purse and walked toward the living room.

"Cole! I don't know what's going on right now, but you need to shut up!" Phoebe hollered at him. He shut his mouth. Leo orbed in solemnly. Phoebe grabbed his hand and waved at Cole. Leo orbed to the hospital room. "What are we doing here?" Leo pointed at Piper and crumpled himself when he had reached her body. "What!? Why? Who? When? Where? How?"

"Hated Leo. Dan. 30 minutes ago. The Manor. Harpoon gun." Prue whispered. Phoebe walked over to Piper and shreeked at the top of her lungs.

"How could you take her! After all we've done for you, this is the way we get thanked? Repaid? The way it has to end?" Phoebe sobbed.

"There's no use crying. It's not gonna bring Piper back. It's only gonna hurt you even more than it already does." Prue placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"I'm breaking up with Cole. This is his fault. He had to be such a damn good lawyer!" Phoebe cryed.

"Cole has nothing to do with this." Leo whimpered.

"He was Dan's lawyer. He won the case. He didn't get put in jail like he should have." Phoebe whined.

((Flashback))

"Piper, if we can't be together, then you won't be alive to have another relationship," Dan threatened. Piper screamed and ran. Straight to the Manor.

"Prue, Phoebe! Dan's trying to kill me." Piper sobbed into Phoebe's arms, who had rushed up to hug her. Prue getting a knife from the kitchen, Leo just watching dead on the couch where he lay dying from the darklighter's arrow. Piper had tryed to heal him, but it was no use. He was going to die, and there was nothing they could do about it. Dan burst through the door with a pistol in his hand.

"Dan, put the gun down. You don't want to use it," Phoebe yelled. He shot the pistol and heard Leo scream instead of Piper. Everyone turned to Piper and saw Leo slumped on the ground with not only an arrow shot, but a gun through him as well.

"Leo! Dan, get out! Now! I never want to see you again. And we are so filing charges. Get your ass the best lawyer you can find, cause we are not letting this go without a fight!" Piper yelled at him. Dan stomped out the door.

((Another Flashback))

"We find the defendent not guilty," the head juror called out across the room. The plaintiffs, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue Halliwell's, eyes widened. Dan smiled the smuggest smile as they possibley could get. His lawyer, Cole Turner thanked the jury and rushed out with Dan smiling because he had won the case. The Halliwell's lawyer, Jenette Harrison looked at them sympathetically, grabbed her briefcase, and walked out.

((End of Flashbacks))

"See? This is Cole's fault. Dan would be in jail if it wasn't for him!" Phoebe yelled. Prue nodded, too devastated and tired to fight. So did Leo.

((A month later))

Prue was lying down on the couch with Phoebe, holding Phoebe's hands to stop her from trying to snatch the knife on the coffee table. Ever since Piper died, 1 month ago, Phoebe had been trying to join her. They had tryed countless times to try and summon her, but the Elders would not let them. They didn't even make her and angel! Leo had long ago clipped his wings. Prue and Phoebe had told Leo to tell 'them' just before he clipped his wings that the had buried the power of three the day they buried their sister. Leo lay heartbroken in bed, not eating, just getting up to go to the bathroom. No bedsores. When he thoguht he felt pain, not the all the time pain in his heart an dsoul, but his body pain, he would get up and walk around until it stopped. Prue was just devastated, her baby sister had died. Dan was still on the lose, the police doing nothing to catch him. They had found out they were witches the day that they had buried Piper, almost killing Phoebe, much to her disapointment, but luckily Cole had saved her.

"Why don't we all try to kill ourselves? Then we would be with Piper." Phoebe suggested. Prue had nothing except Phoebe and Leo to live for. Well not really Leo because he didn't get up much. Andy and Piper had died. Phoebe, Piper, and Andy had been her world. Now all she had left was one out of the three. Prue consisdered this.

"We have to tell Leo, see if he wants to join us." Prue replied. Phoebe jumped up the stairs.

"Leo, we are killing ourselves. Would you like to join us and Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, why not. I have nothing else to live for." Leo whispered.

"PRUE! Leo's joining us!" Phoebe yelled down the stairs. Prue grabbed a sharp knife and ran up the stairs and joined Phoebe and Leo.

"Who's going first?" she asked.

"I want to!" Phoebe piped up. Prue haned her the knife. "BYE!" And she sliced her neck. Blood spilled on to the floor. Prue and Leo turned their heads away as the saw Phoebe take her lst contented breath.

"Do you want to go?" Prue asked. Prue shook her head. Leo took the knife from Phoebe's body. He looked at it for a second and then plunged it deep into his chest. He let his breathing dwindle and stop. Prue wrote a note to whoever found them. It said.:

"To whoever, we have decided that there is no reason to live so we have decided to kill ourselves. There was no murder involved. Prue." Prue then picked up the knife that Leo had taken out before he died. She closed her eyes and sliced her stomach. She contorted her face in pain. Her breathing slowed and then finally stopped.

((the other side))

"What are you doing here?" Piper said as she hugged Phoebe, Leo, and then Prue.

"We wanted to come to you so we killed ourselves. Aren't you happy to see us?" Phoebe said.

"I'm happy to see you but not to the extent where you took your lives away! I can't stop thinking that this is my fault because I died!"

"Piper..." Leo mumbled.

"I'm sorry. This was your choice. Now we can be a big happy family. With Mom and Grams too." Piper exclaimed. Leo smiled and pulled her close, while Phoebe went to join her belated husband. Prue went over to see Andy and everything was prety much okay. They all had a good after life. And a big happy family.

it kinda stinks i know. review and tell me what i could have done better. (this is so stupid but, the end)


End file.
